


Protect Your Heart

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: When they get mugged, Carlos decides to put himself between TK and the muggers.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Protect Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniestmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. tiniestmite requested 44. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

It was an ordinary night out. TK and Carlos decided to go out and try a new restaurant. Carlos was very excited about it, he kept telling TK about all the good reviews he’d read and describing pictures of meals he’d seen. It was adorable. TK couldn’t help staring at him as he listened to him rave about it, not sure he fully understood everything he said, but entirely enamoured by his passion for food.

They never made it to the restaurant. Two guys came up in front of them, blocking their way. When TK looked behind them, he found a third one, knife visible in his hand, standing behind them. He felt Carlos pull him closer, tightening his grip on his hand. Instinctively, TK tried to counter this, tried to put himself in front of him, to protect him. But Carlos had become immovable. He’d made himself a shield between those guys and TK and stood his ground, preventing TK from doing anything against that.

“Empty your pockets, come on, throw everything down in front of you.” One of the guys in front of them said, as the other pulled out a knife too.

TK was prepared to do exactly as he was told. It was the easiest way to get it over with and make them go away. But Carlos clearly had another plan.

“No.” He said. “We’re not giving you anything, so you better leave us alone.”

“Carlos...” TK started.

He didn’t understand. Did Carlos think he could reach his gun fast enough and fight them off? It’d be hot if he did, but these guys were standing closer and closer to them, and TK doubted that could work.

“You should listen to your boyfriend there and do what we ask, buddy. I won’t ask twice.”

In what could only be an attempt to play hero, a move that was usually more TK’s, Carlos punched the man. Normally, that might’ve worked, but they were outnumbered. The two others immediately closed in. One pulled Carlos away with enough strength to send him to the ground. He kicked him in the stomach as soon as he tried to get back up.

The other pushed TK against the wall and put his knife against his throat. TK could feel the cold blade against his skin and knew he didn’t have much of a chance to do anything now. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He tried to hold them in, tried to make himself seem stronger, but the exclamation of pain coming from Carlos made it impossible.

“Carlos!” He cried out.

He struggled against the man holding him as he tried to get to his boyfriend. But he could only feel the knife inching deeper in. He was powerless to help Carlos and it hurt him more than anything that could be done to him.

“You know what? Now, we gotta teach you a lesson.” The leader of the group said.

“No, please, don’t hurt him!” TK tried.

“Ah, how charming, your boyfriend really cares about you. I’m almost sad I have to disappoint him.”

Rage was all over Carlos’ face, almost perfectly covering the relief he felt upon learning they’d concentrate on him and TK might actually get out of this mostly unscathed. TK’s face, however, must’ve been nothing but a picture of fear and pain. He’d rather be in Carlos’ place and not have to watch him suffer, but he knew that was also how Carlos felt.

They were two against him and they beat him to a pulp. They emptied out his wallet, took his watch, his phone, his badge, but they left his keys behind. They found the gun strapped to his ankle, a delighted smile spreading across their faces. For an agonising second, TK thought they might use the gun against them, maybe even kill Carlos, but they didn’t.

They left Carlos lying down on the pavement, bloody and moaning in a way that felt like someone was stabbing TK right through his heart. TK only had eyes for him, only cared about him, as they put their hands all over him to find everything of value that he was carrying. As soon as they were gone, he kneeled by Carlos’ side.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Carlos groaned.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“No need, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Carlos.” TK stared at him in disbelief. Pain was written all over his boyfriend’s face, he needed help. “Wait, is this about you not wanting me to drive your car or you’re just worried about getting blood in your precious camaro?”

“TK...”

“Right, it’s both. If it’ll make you feel better, I can give you my shirt to soak up the blood. I think I left a hoodie in the back of your car that I can wear.”

Carlos put his hand over TK’s to stop him from taking his shirt off.

“TK, I told you I’m fine.”

“Yes, and I want to believe you, but I have never once seen someone who’s fine laying down on the sidewalk without at least making an attempt to get up.”

“I just need a minute to catch my breath.”

“Carlos, if I can drive a firetruck without making any damage, I can handle your camaro. I promise to drive safely. Now, come on, you could have internal bleeding, or broken ribs, or even a concussion.”

Carlos tried to protest some more, but when TK pulled him up, he slumped against him. It was clear he was in too much pain to resist and he let TK practically carry him back to the car.

“I really love that car, so please be careful with it.” Carlos said from the passenger seat as he watched TK take place at the wheel.

TK rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking spot.

“You almost sound like you care more about this car than yourself, or me.”

“It’s a great car.”

“Seriously? You’re lucky I’m so hopelessly in love with you.”

“Please, can you watch the road, not me?”

“Don’t worry, I’d never let us get into an accident. I can’t stand seeing you hurt.”

Once they got to the hospital, TK took Carlos in his arms and carried him all the way inside. Carlos told him it was unnecessary at first, but then he let his head fall on TK’s shoulder and relished in the warmth of his hold. As soon as they reached the ER and doctors took over Carlos’ care, TK knew they’d be alright. He let a nurse look over the cut on his throat while he texted his father to let him know where they were.

TK joined Carlos as soon as they let him. He climbed in the bed with him and curled against him, relieved to see him well. Carlos would need some time to heal, but he would be alright. And if Carlos was good, then so was TK.


End file.
